


30 Days of Sabriel; Day one: Blowjobs :-))

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Horror References, LIKE IVE SAID I REFUSE TO WRITE IN CANON, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, May be slightly OOC, Slight Frottage, language!!, mentions of serial killers, sam attempts to be sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this has little to no plot at all lmfao</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Sabriel; Day one: Blowjobs :-))

**Author's Note:**

> may contain triggers based on fears!!!!

"Scariest horror movie mask?" 

"Shit. Probably the pig motherfucker from Saw." 

Gabriel took another swig of his beer. "Humanoid-animal stuff makes me  
so violently terrified." 

Sam snorted. Taking a sip of his own beer, he said, "Yeah. Imagine waking up in the middle of the night and seeing him, like, standing at the foot of your bed."

"Dear sweet /Jesus/, shut up."

"No, like," Sam grinned, "not even standing. Kneeling, so he can look at you eye-to-ey--"

"Shut your MOUTH."

Sam laughed. 

Cringing, Gabriel said, "That isn't even funny. Seriously, that's the scariest thing I can imagine. I mean, waking up and seeing scary Satanic shit hanging out in my room is literally one of my worst fears." 

"My worst fear is looking out my window at night and seeing some, like, dude with no eyelids staring back at me."

"Are you on /drugs/? Quit talking about it." 

"Or hearing someone scream in the middle of the night. Or random crying."

"That's it," Gabriel said, pushing himself off of the floor and standing up, "I'm done with your insane Creepypasta shit." 

Smirking, Sam set his beer aside and hopped up right alongside Gabriel. 

As the shorter boy started towards the kitchen, Sam came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him up.

"Does Leatherface scare you, Gabe?" 

"Fuck you. Put me down," Gabriel said, giggling in spite of himself. 

Sam grinned and set him back down. Then, wrapping his fingers around Gabe's belt loops, he pulled him in to him, kissing him on the lips. 

"Nothing's gonna get you while I'm here," Sam smirked.

"Yeah, right," Gabe said, rolling his eyes. Playfully shoving Sam by his chest, he added, "You'd be the first one to go. Serial killers always go for the cute boys." 

"Oh, I guess you're safe, then."

Gabriel went to hit him, but Sam blocked his swat, grabbing his hand and pinning it to Gabe's chest. Then, pushing him back against the nearest counter, he looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "If I were a serial killer, I'd keep you alive for a little while."

Gabriel stared back at him, one brow raised. "Are you trying to do serial killer dirty talk? Because that's both completely fucked up and really hot." 

One corner of Sam's mouth twisted into a smirk. Leaning in, he put his lips at Gabriel's ear, nipping at it: "Don't think begging if gonna get you out of it. Gonna make you wish you /were/ dead." 

"Ugh, God, stop," Gabriel said, his ear turning red along with his face. "Serial killer glorification is gross. I just like being scared. I like the adrenaline."

Sam laughed. Unpinning Gabe's wrist from his chest, he said, "Would you like it if I wore the pig-bitch mask while I fucked you?" 

"Stoooop," Gabriel groaned. Pushing Sam back, he headed over to one of the cabinets and opened it, taking out a box of microwave popcorn. 

As he went to put it in the microwave, Sam leaned in on the counter, smiling at him. 

"I feel like if we watched a scary movie together you'd just be hiding your face in my shirt the whole time."

"Shut up," Gabriel said, punching in the time on his popcorn, "I /love/ scary movies. I'll watch them like crazy, but I'm honest to God so scared of everything."

"Like," he turned around, leaning against the counter, "I'll watch some chick rip her freakin' jaw open and not even blink but scream like a bitch when my toast pops up."

Sam tilted his head back and laughed. 

After a couple of minutes, the microwave dinged and Gabriel transferred the popcorn into a big bowl, bringing it with him back into the living room.

As the two boys flopped back down into the floor, Sam said, "I'm actually really terrified of ghosts."

"Really? I mean, ghosts are pretty chill compared to, like, dudes with no eyelids and like, fuckin', waking up to Jeff the Killer staring at you." 

Snorting, Sam replied, "I dunno. It's a subtle kind of scary. Like, yeah, you can look outside and see that kid from the Orphanage staring at you, and it's pretty scary, but what creeps me out is when crap starts getting, like, moved around and doors start slamming shut on their own and stuff." 

"Has that ever happened to you?"

Sam hesitated. Then, shrugging, he said, "We used to rent this house when I was younger that was haunted. I mean, really haunted. Stuff got thrown across the room, shit got written on the mirrors. It was crazy." 

"What kind of shit got written?" 

"Like, one time I got out of the shower and something had drawn a frowney face in the steam on the mirror." 

Gabriel frowned. "Okay, I'll admit, that is a little fucking terrifying." 

"Yeah. It was." 

"Can we talk about happy things now? Maybe worshipping Jesus, READING OUR BIBLES?" Gabriel said loudly, looking up at the ceiling as if addressing any specters that might have been hanging out. 

"You're ridiculous," Sam said, grinning. Taking a handful of Gabe's popcorn, he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. 

As Gabriel went to kiss him back, he let out a soft sigh, bringing his hand up and brushing Sam's hair behind his ear.

Nipping at his bottom lip, Sam pushed his tongue against Gabriel's, eager to deepen the kiss. He'd been wanting to make out with him all afternoon.

Gabriel sniffed, amused, and sucked at Sam's tongue, along with his bottom lip. 

As the kiss became less and less innocent, Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap, between his legs, and started nibbling down the side of his jaw.

Sighing, Gabe let out a breathy, "Fuck, want you." 

"Someone's horny," Sam smirked, kissing at his Adam's apple.

"Can't help it. Imagining you fucking me in a pig mask is just too hot."

Snort-laughing, Sam had to pull away and laugh, his forehead pressed into the skin of Gabriel's neck.

"I love you," he said, moving his head down and pressing a soft kiss to his neck. 

"God, Sam, are you trying to make me turn into a puddle at your feet?" Gabriel said, sighing contently. 

"Maybe." He smirked. 

Then, reaching for the button of Gabe's jeans, Sam started to undo his pants. 

"You really /want/ to do that?" Gabriel asked. He didn't sound too unhappy about it. 

"Yeah, I do. All this talk about Satanic crap and pig masks makes me wanna suck you off," Sam said. Even if he was half-joking, Gabriel couldn't suppress the little groan that escaped his throat. 

"Fuck," he said, bucking softly into Sam's hand, "please." 

Sam gripped him through his jeans. Rubbing his thumb over the outline of his still-hardening dick, he said, "Hearing you ask like that is unbelievably hot." 

Gabriel leaned in. Licking the shell of Sam's ear, he moaned, "Wanna come down that tight fuckin' throat of yours, Sam. Please." 

"Goddamn," Sam breathed. Moving fast, he pushed Gabriel's jeans down, revealing his blue Captain America boxers, ones that Sam had witnessed being purchased and had made a joke about. 

"Lean up against the couch," Sam ordered.

Gabriel didn't take any time doing so. Leaning over, Sam bent his head down, his eyes not leaving Gabriel's, and breathed hotly over his dick. 

Watching him with eyes half-blown with lust, Gabriel swallowed, putting his hands on the floor on either side  
of him. 

Slowly, Sam looked away and began to mouth at Gabe through his boxers. He could feel the heat radiating off his boyfriend's dick through the thin fabric. 

Groaning, Gabe brought one of his hands up and threaded it through Sam's hair. 

"Wanna watch you deepthroat me," he said, half-dazed already. 

Sam snickered. Reaching up and pulling the fabric of his boxers back and letting Gabe's dick spring free, he immediately went to work. 

Leaning his head back, Gabriel closed his eyes and went slack-mouthed. 

Sam sucked up and down the shaft of Gabe's smaller-than-average-but-still-not-bad cock, slurping unceremoniously at the head of it. 

"Fuck."

Sam felt Gabe push down on his head. Giggling, he wrapped his lips all the way around Gabe's dick, then allowed his head to be pushed down until the base of it hit the back of his throat.

Thankfully, Sam had fought off his gag reflex when he and Gabriel first started dating. 

Bobbing his head up and down, Sam hallowed out his cheeks and sucked hard at Gabriel's dick, swirling his tongue all around the crown of it-- something the blonde himself had done to him that he had taken a mental note of. 

"Ah, shit, you're so fuckin' good at that," Gabe sighed, his hand tightening in Sam's hair.

Grinning, Sam flicked his tongue around the tip, before sucking his way from it down to the base. 

Then, sliding back up, Sam nipped gently, carefully at the hole at the tip of Gabe's dick-- another tip that he'd picked up on, one that apparently felt amazing despite risking serious pain. 

Gabriel's back arched. "Oh, God."

Sam moved his head down and started lapping at Gabriel's balls, sucking them into his mouth, one at a time.

"Ah, baby, I'm gettin' close," Gabriel warned. This usually marked a halfway point.

Wrapping a hand around Gabe's dick, Sam jerked him off a couple of times as he sucked at the head. 

"Fuck-- fu-fuck," Gabriel huffed, clutching helplessly the carpet his free hand rested on.

Sam, hearing how close Gabe was in his voice, began to stroke him in earnest, moving his hand fast alongside his mouth as he worked to get him off.

Then, suddenly, Gabriel was keening, he grip on Sam's hair tightening like nothing before, and the taste of come filled Sam's mouth. 

Sucking him through his orgasm, Sam moaned around his dick, his throat contracting slightly as he swallowed him down.

"Fuckfuck, Sam, God, stop, I'm so sensitive--" Gabriel whined.

Sam smirked mentally. Then, pulling off of his cock with a /pop/, Sam looked up at Gabe, holding his gaze.

Then, as if being tentative after all of this, Sam stuck his tongue out and licked all around the head of Gabriel's dick, spit mixing with come and leaving a thread from his mouth when he pulled back again. 

Gabriel's head hit the arm of the couch with a loud thunk. 

"Ow. Damn, that's so sexy." He sighed heavily, looking up towards the ceiling. "How'd I get so lucky?"

Sam laughed. Sitting up, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and flopped down next to Gabriel, watching as he tucked himself back into his boxers and did his jeans back up. 

Sam wasn't /painfully/ aware of his own hard-on, but it was there.

Running a hand down the crotch of his own jeans, Sam started to unbutton and unzip right there.

"What are you--?"

"I'm gonna jerk off, I'm hard." He looked at Gabe, one brow raised. "Is that okay?"

Gabriel raised his hands in his own defense. "I didn't say you couldn't." 

"Good."

"Good."

With that, Sam arched his back and worked himself out of his jeans, pushing them down past his thighs. Then, reaching into his black boxers, he wrapped a hand around himself, and began to jerk himself off in little strokes.

Gabriel watched with an almost pained expression. 

"That is so stupid hot," he whined.

Sam laughed, a little airily. Twisting his wrist, he jerked himself a little faster. 

"Somebody likes to watch," he said, making an attempt to sound playful but ending up sounding partially wrecked. 

Gabe groaned. "Fuckin' right I do. You're so hot, I swear to God." 

"Not as hot as you," Sam said, letting out a breathy little chuckle. Biting his lip, he stroked himself fast, uneven, and tossed his head back a little, mouth going somewhat slack.

Gabriel watched, eyes half-lidded. 

"You want me to take over?" he asked.

"Nah," Sam said, sniffing, flustered, "I'm g-good."

Rolling his balls between his free hand, Sam let out the smallest of moans. 

"You realize--" he laughed softly, "I'm doing this just to make you watch."

"Yeah, asshole, I realize."

Gabe swallowed thickly. 

Sam turned his head, looking over at him, his eyelids drooping, eyes glassed over. 

"Think about you whenever I do this," he said, his voice breathy. 

Shifting, Sam moved closer to Gabriel. Moving one knee in between Gabriel's own spread-apart legs, Sam closed in on him, sitting down on Gabriel's thigh and pushing closer to him. 

Still jerking himself, Sam titled his head down and licked at Gabriel's earlobe. 

"I finger myself thinking about you fucking me," Sam moaned. 

"Oh, Sam," Gabriel whimpered.

"Gabe," Sam responded, his voice just as equally wrecked. 

"Sam."

"Gabriel. Gabriel, Gabe, fuck, fuck, I'm so close," he sobbed in his ear. 

Gabriel brought his hand up and covered his mouth. "Oh, fuck, I'm--"

"Love you," Sam whimpered, taking his hand away from his dick and instead pushing up against Gabriel's hip. Giggling senselessly, he said, "God, I love you so much."

"Saaam."

Moments later, Sam was coming, his head tossed back, moaning 'Gabriel, Gabriel' as he spurted all over his boyfriend's t-shirt.

Gabriel whined, plopping his head down against Sam's shoulder.

As Sam humped his way through his orgasm, he turned his head and kissed the top of Gabriel's, giggling.

Afterwards, in his bliss-shrouded state, Sam kissed him on the lips, more chaste than it had been all afternoon.


End file.
